<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God vs. God, and Human Being 神与神，以及人 by MemoyC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375882">God vs. God, and Human Being 神与神，以及人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC'>MemoyC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>几个应该没啥关联的小短文集合，可能有黄有虐（。）CP顺序如上文所述；准备写四篇。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beerus/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Piccolo/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), 比克/孙悟空, 比鲁斯/孙悟空</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p> </p><p>神的梦通常是件非同小可的事，但比鲁斯颇有耐心地站在这片宁静的草原上等了半晌，依然什么也没有出现。这里有蓝色的天空、黄色的恒星，他眯起眼睛，还看到在天空挂着一颗不明显的卫星，浅浅青白。<br/>他在地球。<br/>破坏神不满地背着手将自己升起来，他不喜欢等太久，而且，有关地球的事总是很麻烦——从上次他梦着一个“地球人”开始，麻烦的事就接二连三没完没了——可惜紧接着他就瞅着了让他头疼的人，孙悟空正在他脚底下练武。<br/>他的起手式总是那一招。比鲁斯想起第一次在北界王的小破球上见着这人，也是这样破绽百出地修炼着，用一大堆花里胡哨的变身来挑战他，不过是浪费力气；对方一头大炸毛火花带闪电蹦来蹦去的样子倒是挺唬人，像比鲁斯久远记忆里一种生气的……远亲同类。<br/>“喂。”比鲁斯降下去板着脸说，对方吓了一跳。<br/>“什、什么，你是谁啊？！”<br/>比鲁斯犹豫了一个宇宙秒，心想在这里倒是有可能对方是不认识自己的，于是他决定再赠予一些耐心：“我是破坏神，比鲁斯。”<br/>“哇，听起来好厉害……你是来找我的吗？”<br/>不是——但比鲁斯又一次犹豫了，神的梦通常是件非同小可的事，上一次的答案他已经知道了，这一次又是什么呢？孙悟空已经触摸到了自在极易之境，这是比鲁斯从未想到过的。神本不该有意外。梦到超级赛亚人之神的时候不该有的情绪也曾在他胸口翻涌——他可能有百万、甚至是亿万年都未有过如此激烈、庞大又复杂的……该如何描述？——那大概是非常想要将之摧毁、毁灭的欲望，当他行使毁灭职能、或看什么不顺眼的时候，从不会有这样的情绪波动。事实上，神甚少有所欲求。<br/>悟空的神色变得认真了一些，他知道对面这个长得好似猫咪的家伙绝非等闲之辈。“……你似乎是个很厉害的家伙啊！”<br/>对，就是这种狂妄的自信眼神，纯粹到可怕，每一次都会轻易引动破坏神的情绪。比鲁斯露出牙齿，孙悟空摆好架势，他们不再需要言语交流，他不再记得这是个梦，亦不记得这个孙悟空并未见过他，战意在比鲁斯尖牙与利爪间涌动、只消一丁点走火就能使星球灭亡。<br/>悟空攻了过来，他的起手式总是那一招，但无懈可击。比鲁斯侧头躲过第一拳，拳头带来的戾风扫到他脸上，像刀逼近皮肤；他抓住对方的脚踝将他甩出去，后者在空中翻了个跟头、踏地冲了回来，他的拳脚招式很丰富，手臂与拳头、胫骨与脚背、直攻或虚晃，同时也很干脆、干净，只为胜利，又不只是为了取胜。<br/>悟空和比鲁斯过了好几十招，比鲁斯太快了，悟空有些懊恼地发现自己一次也没有真正击中过对方，但他也热身得差不多了。他把气集中起来，这花了一些时间，好在对面的猫咪人并不在意的样子，甚至等他释放气变成了超赛、对方看起来也毫不吃惊，好似不足挂齿。悟空的好胜心被刺激了，金色气焰更上升了一些。他用碧绿色的眼睛盯住对方：“我们继续？”<br/>猫咪人伸出手做了个优雅的“你先请”的姿势。<br/>他们的拳头再度相撞，这一次所产生的冲击波与气浪让大地震动、云朵粉碎。他们的力量实际上相差那么多，孙悟空依然可以对比鲁斯造成威胁、左右比鲁斯的攻击；破坏神丝毫没有觉得无趣，相反、那股情绪与欲望在他胸口膨胀起来，叫嚣着、怂恿着，使他血脉贲张。此刻金色气焰散发的灼热和比鲁斯在力量大会见到的银色光芒如出一辙，滚烫至极，像比鲁斯第一次实施毁灭的星球——一颗超级红巨星——它爆炸时辐射出的恢宏光芒与能量那么壮丽，几乎令破坏神在星尘激流的死亡绚烂中迷失。那仿佛是一种本能与本质的互相呼应，之后很长一段时间在比鲁斯的梦境中徘徊不去，拉着他想从神殿永恒的温床中坠陷下去，将他诱向他自身的毁灭。<br/>为此，他不止一次地想问维斯，孙悟空就是下一任破坏神吗？<br/>可他知道天使不会回答，他更不会真的去问。至于孙悟空，孙悟空——他要破坏他是多么容易啊，比鲁斯想着，轻而易举地挡开对方的冲击波，他不过是一个撞了脑袋所以分外执着的赛亚人，他——突然金色一下子熄灭了，他的对手倒了下去，而比鲁斯很确定自己并没有出手。<br/>“喂！”他所认识的孙悟空是不可能在对战中耍什么花招的，比鲁斯靠近过去，发现对方攥紧了左胸的衣服，面露痛苦的大口喘息着。“……你怎么了？！”可后者无暇回应他，显然有巨大的痛苦在他的凡胎肉体上发作，整整有将近一个地球分钟，比鲁斯看着对方在痛苦中战栗不止、没法发出一个字。他并不像天使那样有许多五花八门的神力，比鲁斯自从神殿醒来的那一刻起，其身之所成皆为毁灭。<br/>“哈哈……没事，只是……心脏病……”慢慢的，疼痛看起来有所平息。<br/>比鲁斯觉得荒诞：“什么？你没去找那个、叫布玛的给你看看吗？” <br/>孙悟空没有回答，他恢复成黑色的头发下额头上满是汗，嘴唇惨白，和比鲁斯对战时判若两人。接着他竟然笑了：“什么呀……你、不是阎罗王大叔派来的使者吗？”他艰难地将自己翻过身来，仰面躺在草地上，“我想着是神龙听到了、让我实现愿望……痛快打一场呢……哈哈……不过你真的好厉害呀……！”<br/>极度无语中比鲁斯感觉到了，死亡已经扼住了这一个孙悟空的喉咙。<br/>“你要死了。”他宣告道，想起来这是一个梦。<br/>“破神大人既然都这样说了……哈哈”<br/>“是破坏神。”他可以“破坏”掉心脏病吗？力量在他身体里不受控似的凝聚起来，神却不确定他想要、又能如何使用它。<br/>悟空仍然在傻笑。“你真的太厉害了，我能感觉到，我根本不可能打过你……好不甘心啊……”他望着天空，地球苍蓝色的无垠天境仿佛掉落在他眼睛里，镀上一层银。“真希望……有机会能好好修炼，变得更强、更强……再和你好好比试一下……！”比鲁斯想说你会的，且不仅如此、不会如此——然而另一个声音呼唤了他，迅速让天空、大地、孙悟空、来不及的一切都坍塌模糊，褪成黑暗。</p><p>“比鲁斯大人——”他认得，“比鲁斯大人，快醒醒！”这是维斯。<br/>天使依然是波澜不惊的口吻。“比鲁斯大人，做噩梦了吗？”<br/>他胸口翻涌的感觉依然还未褪去，比鲁斯睁开眼睛，发现整个寝殿几乎都被损坏了。以他的床为中心向外，沙漏的残骸在倒塌、破裂的墙壁中七零八落，墙壁外的星球也尽是强大力量冲击后的痕迹。<br/>“您在梦中似乎发了很大脾气？……看起来是非常糟糕的噩梦呢。”<br/>破坏神罕见的没有反驳，而维斯的神杖亮了。“哦呀，好像是悟空先生又偷跑来想训练了呢。”天使等了一会儿，但他所辅佐的破坏神并未再发一言。<br/>维斯小小地勾起嘴角，用神杖点了点地，整个七零八落的寝殿自动开始进行修复，砖石飞舞组合、器皿由碎合一，与此同时，第七宇宙的全貌在他们面前铺洒开来，星辰之光细碎如海。“您不是知道的吗，每一颗您毁灭的星球，都重新成为了无数的种子。它们都在等待着成为下一颗孕育崭新奇迹的星星，也正是如此我们的宇宙才得以延续生存。” 神杖一挥，浩瀚宇宙中某个行星爆炸后留下的星云团被放大，死亡的色彩却是如此斑斓瑰丽，比鲁斯看着看着，发觉自己认得这颗星星——就在这无数恒星与未来恒星所闪耀的辰光之中，破坏神看到那星星的后裔站在了门口，正冲着他傻笑。<br/>“比鲁斯大人，这便是您所成就的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>01. Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>稍微有点囫囵吞枣的一篇</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02</p><p>他先只是看到。<br/>那人黑的眼珠，大片露出的胸膛，橙服下的赤足。<br/>然后他发现自己的手由对方的腰线向上逡巡，紧致、强健的肌肉群在他指腹下收紧又放松，引起美妙的触感与气息起伏。<br/>“比克……？”<br/>是的，那人一定会这样疑惑着发问，但他并不知道怎么解释。<br/>比起他的手掌，对方的下巴似乎显得小巧，他轻微施力捏起、对方便顺从地仰起头来，这使他愉快。那双微张的嘴毫无防备，一如他面前这具放松的躯体，不该这样的，这是那人的坏毛病，但最强战士在他面前柔软地敞开，甚至连眼神都蒙上雾气……<br/>孙悟空的味道近在咫尺、侵入他的鼻息。<br/>比克猛地清明了一瞬——他在冥想中陷得太深了，精神的边界开始模糊而不受控，赛亚人困惑地看着比克试图推开他，他的手还插揉着对方后脑的黑发——不！比克抗拒着，想从缠绕着的幻象中脱离。然而孙悟空的气增强了，突然以超级赛亚人之神之姿站在他对面、神色审视，比克由心感到一阵剧烈紧缩、真切地扎痛了他。<br/>“不。”那美克星人努力使精神沉静下来，他闭上眼睛，去压制、去控制、一如过去他所做，再睁开眼时一切都在他意识中如磐石凝固暂停，寂静如常，对面被停在空中的超级赛亚人之神褪成了灰白，凝视他的眼睛似乎依然在向比克等待一个答案。一秒、两秒，十年、三十年，又或者已是任何宇宙生物的一生那么久。<br/>比克无法移开目光。也许至少在属于他自己的这个精神世界，他可以允许。<br/>然后毫无预兆的，那座“神像”碎裂了——龟裂从那双眼睛开始，火红破开禁锢，赤焰解放飘动的头发，鲜活将灰白瓦解剥离，带着金饰的手伸出来碰触了比克的脸——后者震惊地瞪着面前这个从火焰中“复活”的孙悟空，无视他冥想世界的一切规则、正向他露出若有似无的惊讶。<br/>“……啊，是你。”<br/>比克发现自己不知怎么已经来到一座恢宏的宫殿内部，巨大的穹顶高悬，有一些圆球和沙漏一样的器具漂浮在他和那个人四周，而他们正在一张巨大的软垫上。“……你是谁呢？”那个红色的孙悟空这样问，他微歪起头端详着那美克星人，眼睛微微弯起，手指从比克的眉骨顺着颧骨、下颚线下落，“我非常想见到你……并且——”他向他贴近，似乎在贪婪地感受比克的气，带着不容置疑与好奇探求。<br/>这是比克的第一个吻。那美克星人是以独立个体完成繁殖，即便与神合体，后者的知识也没有告诉他为什么他会对曾经的宿敌产生一种复杂的执念。比克年复一年地静坐、冥想、修炼，想要破解这道横贯他心境上越来越大的谜题，只是徒劳。他们曾真切以性命相搏，他被打败了，接着新的敌人迫使他们联手，使他们都在生死之间走了好几个来回，每次再见和相见都变得不同。在一场又一场的危机之后，等比克回过神来，孙悟空站上的地方似乎已经离他愈发遥远，而甚至在生命之初比克就背负着对方的烙印。<br/>比克讨厌这样。<br/>那美克星人捏住对方的下巴，如果他想、他甚至可以让舌头从嘴一直侵占到对方的身体深处。这一个孙悟空柔软的舌头纵容地接纳着他的粗暴宣泄。赛亚神的气无法被人感知，而对那美克星人来说每个存在都有一种“味道”。对方的味道比比克熟知的要浅淡太多，没有边界与频率，仿佛飓风、雷电、暴雨，任何强烈原始的未知危险，但比克很确定，这就是孙悟空——无论他变成什么样子。<br/>“你不知道我是谁？”他在气息间问，黑色尖爪从对方脖子上的金色颈环辗转到他曾两次贯穿的那片胸口。仅仅是触碰、指尖所传递的力量暗涌便让比克震颤，他在一瞥间窥见星辰湮灭、虚空归零，使他终于记起对方这身衣服代表什么。<br/>那一位破坏神因为他的话露出一个堪称苦恼的表情，这让他看起来生动了一些，也更加熟悉。“成为破坏神前的记忆都是被封印的。我刚睡了很长的一觉……也许是梦到了你。我们认得，是吗？你的气，我非常喜欢——”红色的神断断续续地说，他边说，比克边感觉自己的尖牙被反复柔软地舔舐，像是对方在确认此所钟爱，仿佛品尝一颗糖，引起细密的电流从脊柱发散到比克全身。那美克星人感到自己胸口发紧，本能似地收紧了环在那人赤裸腰部的手臂。他们的下身触碰在一起、更强的电流让他们同时在对方嘴里发出叹息，那位神抓住比克的屁股把彼此更紧密地碾压，比克不可思议地看着后者为此微扬起头、半眯了眼睑，瞳中摄人心魄的红色似乎是溢了出来、将眼角都染红了。<br/>有东西在比克心中炸开，炸碎了所有思考辗转与经年累月。<br/>他们在新一轮亲吻中扯掉了碍事的衣服，比克用牙齿在那具神体上留下所有竭尽所能的痕迹，而当他开始揉搓对方的性器，红发的神拱起腰、用指甲在他背后抓出指痕。他从未做过这种事，但他又好似已经准备了太久，精神力在此时将他们连接在了一起，快感的愉悦与急切都如此清晰，形成一张地图指引他们探索彼此。等比克抵住那个入口，破坏神那用命运金线织就的服饰已沾上了他自己射出的东西，比克的两根手指摁在对方嘴巴里与柔软纠缠，后者睫毛上甚至也挂着精液。<br/>他的侵入让那副完美躯体似弓般拉紧，身体的连接让精神的连接更加激烈，迸发的力量危险涌动、推使着圆球，沙漏在他们四周疯狂翻转，但比克只注视着对方。他一次次将自己向欲望最深处推进，把自己的影子深深印入那双泛起水气的红眼睛，直到逼得孙悟空合起它们、挤出泪水，直到比克把全部的自己毫无保留地交托出去，再也没有去控制和压抑。<br/>“比克……”当他们的气逐渐平稳下来，孙悟空呼唤了这个名字。<br/>比克抬起头，愕然发现大滴大滴的眼泪正从对方眼眶里滚落出来。后者看着他，却又似乎透过他在看着无垠宇宙的某处，念他名字的样子像在念一句无意识的咒语。“我想起来了。”破坏神说，接着比克也在他们仍旧相触的精神连接里看到了。<br/>“我毁灭了一颗行星……”破坏神说，“波仑伽会许下无法改变的愿望……我不能允许那样的事，可没有时间了——”，他皱起眉头：“比克……是那颗星球的大长老，他请我毁了那美克星。”现在他是真正注视着他了，“你也是那美克星人对吗？为什么我会那么难过呢？我想起来了，睡觉也是因为维斯说我还不合格……” 又一颗眼泪从那对红宝石一样的眼睛里滚落下来，“为什么……我会那么想见你呢？”<br/>然后，他又一次重复了那个最初的问题：“你是谁？”<br/>现在比克明白了那些正向他们靠近的灰色圆球是什么。<br/>“比克做得对。龙珠是应该休息一阵了。”他答非所问地说道，轻触那人与他的世界中相比更显年轻的脸，莫名记起他第一次远远在武道会场外见到对方时、后者举的那把红伞。“你也不应该难过，这是你的职责。而比克，”他顿了顿，声音里甚至带进笑意，“——是你的宿敌，曾经还是个魔王。”<br/>长着尖爪的手抚走了孙悟空眼角的液体。在红发神能够继续发问之前，一股毋庸置疑的力量冲击了比克，尽管破坏神的领域他从未能触及、比克依然知道这是时间洪流中纠正的力量——他获知了一个可以改变未来的秘密——比克看着孙悟空忍不住心想，这家伙可真是能让所有人头疼啊。<br/>“等等！你去哪！？”眼见对方开始迅速变得透明，破坏神显得有些慌乱，这样子令他完完全全就是比克记忆里的那个孙悟空了；他求助地看着比克，一如过往修炼时他遇到瓶颈的模样。“我不喜欢这样四处搞破坏……你到底是——”<br/>一个极轻的吻堵住了他。<br/>“你确实总是搞破坏的那个，但也是总带来希望的那个。”<br/>孙悟空睁大了眼睛，他记起来了。不是所有的一切，但须臾之间、他记得这份克制的温柔、严厉的教诲和支持，以及当他见到那位那美克星大长老时、对方的眼神在他心脏与灵魂深处点燃的东西，一直一直以来，都远超他自己所能意识到的记得。<br/>可过去的比克已经如风般消失了。</p><p> </p><p>02. Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>